


複健 章八  關於戀愛

by j10057



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j10057/pseuds/j10057





	複健 章八  關於戀愛

確認了關係後，兩人相處模式並沒有特別改變。只是向來獨立的兩人從沒想過會有如此依賴另一個人的時候，就手塚平日的訓練而言兩人幾乎都是在同一個空間，不過兩人的眼神似乎都會追尋著對方，看見對方心裡總會覺得特別踏實。

在外人看來手塚依舊是個好選手一切聽從不二的訓練處方，只有不二知道現在手塚在訓練時眼神會不時的看向他，並且帶著溫柔跟笑意。而不二在場邊看手塚練球時雖然還是與平時一樣認真分析著手塚的動作，思考著要如何強化手塚的肌耐力還有哪些部位的肌肉需要強化，不過會在手塚休息時默默的遞上毛巾和水壺。

休息時，會提前互相告知假期的規劃，有共同空檔時，兩人會一早上到市場買一些日常用品跟食物，一起在廚房做飯，坐下來一起吃頓飯，聊著哪部電影上映或是有什麼新出版的小說，一些生活上的瑣事。雖然兩人的約會都在這樣很平淡的活動中進行，卻都格外珍惜彼此分享的生活。

平日訓練完，手塚會在晚飯後找不二出去散步，或是借著幫忙收拾房間之名窩到不二的宿舍。手塚喜歡不二在自己身邊的感覺，不二那抹淡淡的微笑總會讓他感到很輕鬆，似乎在不二身邊才是真正的自己。喜歡聽著不二柔柔的音調談著自己喜歡的仙人掌還有照相機，喜歡看著不二在散步時拿著掛在胸前的相機突然駐足只為了拍攝路邊的一朵野花或是公園裡整在遊戲的孩子們，還有罕見的看見不二為了整理房間而困擾的模樣。似乎與不二相處越久反而更覺得不二陌生，但是不管是身為複健醫師認真嚴肅的不二還是拿著相機攝影的不二，甚至是無奈的敲著自己房門羞紅著臉麻煩自己幫忙整理房間的不二，這些模樣都令自己著迷不已。無時無刻不慶倖這樣的不二是屬於自己的，而不二也願意將自己許多面貌展露在自己面前。

經過長時間親近的相處不二發現原來看似一板一眼的手塚其實是很隨和的，只要不要碰觸到他的底線，他通常都是可以接受自己任何的提議，只是這個底線似乎會因人而異。還有看似不解風情的手塚卻相當溫柔體貼，在人多的街道上總會利用自己的身材優勢格出空位護著自己得已不被陌生人碰觸。原本以為手塚會是個不太喜歡親密接觸的人，然而手塚卻喜歡在兩人獨處時帶著微彎的唇角不時的親吻自己或是拉著自己的手，害的自己時常羞紅著臉。而最讓人想不到的是手塚意外的招動物的喜歡，想到假日在森林步道散步小松鼠完全不畏懼的爬到手塚肩上，手塚那一臉無可奈何又溫柔的模樣真的讓自己印象深刻。每當手塚露出不一樣的神情時，不二總會慶倖能看見手塚不一樣神情的是自己。

不過兩人長時間的相處必定會有些相互不太適應的習慣，多多少少都會將這些不愉快埋在心中。先隱忍不住的是手塚，當不二發現一整天下來手塚在面對他時不似平時的溫柔，而且對話時眼神飄忽不定，這讓不二也有些不愉快，最後兩人竟然冷戰了起來。但是礙於訓練及複健兩人都需要長時間的相處，這樣不和諧的情緒甚至聯手塚的教練都發現了，私下分別關心兩人，想要為兩人排憂解難。看著手塚的教練你們要罵對方就都沖著我來，一副從容就義的臉，不二只得微笑的向他保證沒什麼事情，兩人會好好溝通；而手塚面無表情的點點頭感謝教練的關心，並且一再保證兩人並沒有吵架。  
當晚兩人面對面時，不二看著手塚黑著臉描述著教練跟他說的事，還一臉八卦的想要從自己口中聽到抱怨的話，沒忍住的噗哧一聲笑出來。  
看見不二這幾天難得露出的笑容手塚心裡輕鬆起來。  
「國光……我們這幾天到底在糾結什麼？」  
聽見不二溫柔的喊著自己，手塚心裡很受用，臉色逐漸緩和恢復平時的溫柔。  
「也沒什麼，就是看不慣你回到家總喜歡把東西亂扔！鞋子不放好。提醒過好多次了還是依舊故我。」手塚微微皺眉，將自己埋在心裡生悶氣的原因說出來。  
「你直接跟我說就好了，何必自己生悶氣。」聽到手塚的理由不二無奈的搖搖頭。  
「我怕對你太過嚴格，會讓你不開心。」  
「手塚國光先生，我知道你的生活習慣一向良好，可能會看不慣我的作風，但你可以提醒我，或是不要到我宿舍來，我也不希望你不開心好嗎？」  
「我知道，我這幾天一直努力在調適。」  
「所以才會那樣心不在焉嗎？」看到手塚臉上似乎有些無所適從，不二笑了笑。  
「因為我在想著要怎麼跟你說才不會讓你受傷。」手塚對於溝通不像不二那樣在行，手塚說話總是簡單扼要，但是也很容易傷人，而不二是自己戀人，總是捨不得傷害他一絲一毫。  
「國光，我們兩人在一起生活上一定會有摩擦，我並不會那麼容易受傷，往後可以直接提出來。兩個彼此相愛的人肯定不會因為這樣的摩擦而受傷，因為相愛的兩個人會去相互磨合，找到平衡點。」不二牽起手塚的手，語氣慎重而認真的緩緩訴說。  
「好。」手塚釋然一笑點點頭。  
經過這次溝通兩人都有共識不會再將話擱在心裡，從此也就沒發生過冷戰這回事了。  
由於不二很喜歡手塚的懷抱，而手塚對於愛人在懷也是相當滿意，尤其是只要低個頭便能親吻到愛人。只是兩人正直血氣方剛的年紀，尤其身為運動員的手塚，往往親昵的親吻後，便會隔開不二不讓不二窩在自己懷裡，這起初讓不二很是疑惑，直到有次手塚拿下一個公開賽的冠軍，參加完慶功宴回到飯店，不二迎上前向他道聲恭喜，他一把擁住不二，直接吻上不二的唇，不似平常溫柔的淺嘗即止，帶著他在球場上的侵略性，吻一個一個的落下沒有給不二抗拒的機會，因為擁抱的姿勢讓不二感受到手塚身下的熱情，回想平日親吻過後手塚總會有意無意的避開自己肯定是這層原因。

不二對於手塚突然的熱情可以理解畢竟是的一個公開賽冠軍情緒難免比較亢奮，只是纏綿的吻讓他有點喘不過氣，只得伸手推了推手塚。  
「周助……」放開不二的手塚，在不二耳邊輕聲低喃不二的名字，暗啞的嗓音帶著隱忍。  
手塚呼出的熱氣噴在不二的耳後，不禁讓不二縮了縮脖子，紅了耳根。  
「國光？？！！」不二稍稍拉開兩人的距離，看著手塚眼眸帶著幾分迷離幾分壓抑。  
「周助我想要你……」手塚緊緊抱住不二，輕吻著不二的頸項，在不二耳邊低語，雙唇輕輕銜著不二小巧的耳垂，一手伸進不二寬鬆的家居服中撫摸著腰際。  
敏感的地帶被戀人這樣侵略，饒是不二也只能臉紅心跳加速，愣愣任由手塚為所欲為。等到不二恢復意識兩人已經倒在床上，身上的家居服已經被手塚半脫到掛在雙手上，手塚埋首在不二胸前，不斷的在自己身上留下印記。  
「嗯……」  
在手塚含住一邊乳首，不二因為太過刺激忍不住低吟，這似乎讓手塚得到莫大的鼓勵，不只吸吮還用舌頭舔弄，另一邊用著手指輕輕的柔捏，這樣的刺激讓不二忍不住的扭動身子，不時的發出輕吟。不二的身下也搭起了小帳棚，手塚不時用著自己的熱情去磨蹭，紓解難忍的欲望。

不二看著早已衣衫不整的自己，而手塚參加慶功宴穿的襯衫卻還是整整齊齊的心裡覺得很不公平，自己掙脫了掛在雙手的家居服，伸手就要去解手塚身上襯衫的鈕扣，奈何身上的刺激太過強烈，雙手顫抖摸索了好久才解開手塚的脖子上的風紀扣，是手塚察覺到不二的動作領著不二的手一個一個的解開襯衫的鈕扣，露出精壯結實的身材。  
看著手塚猶如希臘太陽神阿波羅般完美的身材，不二也學著方才手塚的動作，想在手塚身上留下印記。對於不二的主動手塚勾起唇角，吻上不二，一手拉下不二的褲子，白色的底褲下顯示著主人的情動，伸手覆上不二的情動，惹得不二驚呼一聲，甚至伸手阻擋手塚的動作。  
「國光……別……」連平時都甚少撫慰自己的不二在手塚的觸碰下忍不住想要拒絕。  
「周助交給我……」看著不二帶著驚恐的神情，手塚安撫性的吻了吻不二的額頭，拉下已經濕濡的底褲，包覆著早已昂首的小不二小心的套弄，就生怕弄得不二不舒服。  
「嗚……嗚……」身下的快感逼得不二一手摀著自己的嘴，忍著不發出呻吟聲，一手緊緊摟著手塚的頸，就像是在大海中溺水緊緊攀著能救命的木頭。  
感覺到不二身子繃緊，手塚加快了套弄的速度，拇指在頂端一擦，伴隨著不二一聲輕吼，不二發洩在手塚的手裡，手塚黑色的西裝褲也沾上了幾點白濁。  
「抱歉……」不二抬手遮住自己的眼，喘著氣對著手塚道歉。  
「周助，我很開心……因為你對我也是有欲望的所以不要說抱歉……」看著不二的羞澀，手塚將不二的手拉下，卻看見不二閉著雙眼，不敢直視自己，吻輕輕的落在不二的眼瞼，鼻尖，臉頰最後在唇上輕啄。  
不二在手塚的安撫下睜開雙眼，藍色的眼眸裡因著剛剛的情潮帶著幾分濕潤，讓手塚又情動了幾分，伸手在床頭櫃抽了幾張面紙隨意的擦拭了一下剛剛的狼藉。  
「周助幫我好嗎？」手塚溫柔的詢問不二，牽著不二的手往自己身下碰觸，感受到不二碰觸到自己的灼熱時緊張得想抽回手，手塚無奈的勾起唇角，不二這樣的單純可愛真的讓他忍不住的想要狠狠的疼愛他。  
不二乖巧的點點頭，得到不二的首肯，手塚領著不二的手解開皮帶，西裝褲退下看見手塚的熱情那剎，不二想退縮了，但是看著手塚期待的眼神，不二只得鼓起勇氣繼續下去。  
不二的不知所措手塚都看在眼裡，帶著不二的手隔著底褲輕輕的撫慰自己的熾熱，只是手塚對於這樣生澀的撫慰感不到滿足，伸手拿了櫃上的潤滑，倒在手上往不二的隱密探去。當隱密被觸碰時，不二緊張得蹦緊了身子，不知所措。  
「周助放鬆……」感受到不二的緊繃，手塚慢下探索的動作，吻輕輕的落在不二頸項，低沉帶著誘惑的嗓音在不二耳邊響起。  
隨著手塚的安撫不二放鬆身子，手塚還算順利的探入，一指兩指的慢慢讓不二適應，直到碰觸到一個突起讓不二忍不住的輕吟。  
「嗯……國光……那裡別……」  
見不二的分身又逐漸有了反應，手塚退出手指，迅速的撕開櫃上的套子戴上。擠入不二雙腿之間，將昂首頂在入口輕輕的摩蹭著。  
「國光……」感受照手塚的昂揚在隱密磨蹭，手指撤出後的空虛感讓不二難耐的扭著腰。  
「周助願意成為我的人嗎？」手塚停下想挺進的動作，雙眸盯著不二，既誠懇又認真的問道。  
看著已經欲望當頭卻還顧及自己的手塚，不二心頭充滿感動，點點頭，主動吻上手塚。  
得到不二的回應，手塚小心翼翼的進入不二，只是剛進去個頭不二就疼的臉色蒼白，身體也夾的死緊，讓手塚進退兩難，只得不斷在不二的背脊來回的摩娑轉移不二的注意力，讓不二慢慢放鬆身子再緩緩進入。  
手塚在耐心的等待後，才開始抽送自己的欲望，不時的往不二敏感處頂去，讓不二忍不住低吟連連，最後不二在手塚的刺激下登上第二次的高峰，而手塚也在不二體內釋放。  
情事過後，手塚趴在不二身上微喘，不一會兒趕緊往床上挪去就怕壓的不二不舒服，將不二攬進懷裡，輕輕的吻著不二耳鬢，享受著溫存過後的餘韻只是不一會就傳來不二均勻的呼吸聲。  
「累著你了。」手塚勾起唇角，吻了吻睡著的不二，接著起身清理兩人身上的狼藉。


End file.
